


transparent

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU - Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, and dan is dead, and they fall in love, idk phil sees dead people, maybe a lil angsty idk, platonic, sixth sense au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i think im in love with you"<br/>"you do realise that you cant, right?"<br/>"it hasn't stopped me so far, has it?"</p><p>phil can see dead people and falls in love with chocolate eyes and hair to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transparent

**Author's Note:**

> AU Prompt - person a is dead and person b can see dead people, they fall in love, but love cannot be  
> takes place spread over a series of months  
> i've never really written anything like this so forgive me  
> havent written in a while and this was a rlly good prompt in my notes so decided to ramble away at 2AM oops enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: i think im gonna rewrite it and make it much longer and chaptered rather than spread out so quickly so bare with me

im always intrigued by the strangest of people. i enjoy a good mystery. so when i noticed the brown haired boy sitting in the corner of the coffee shop this morning, without a coffee, i thought it was incredibly mysterious, and i wanted to know his story. 

"hi," i say boldy, feigning nervousness. i wrap my fingers around my latte to hold back from the shaking that ran through my body. he looked up and made eye contact with me, his eyes widened. 

"um, hi?" he said, almost as if asking if this was a conversation i was after. which of course, i was.

"i noticed you sitting by yourself, and i was curious, sorry if i was bothering you."

"no, you're not a bother!" he smiled. "its just that not many people seem to notice me when they come here."

"how could they not? you've got eyes that could light the whole city up!" my phone buzzes, and i notice the time. "shit, im gonna be late for work, it was nice talking to you, uh..?"

"dan."

"dan." i wave as i hop up and straighten my tie. "maybe we'll run into each other again soon."

"i hope so."

 

* * *

a week later i return. i made sure to come on the exact same weekday i met dan last time, in the hopes that i'd accidently bump into him again. 

but if i was brutally honest, his chocolate coloured eyes made me feel a certain type of way. im still not sure what that feeling is, but im hoping that becoming more accquainted with him will help me to understand. 

"phil?" the barista asks, and i raise my hand. he hands me my usual latte and i thank him, before pivoting and scanning the shop. i recognise that hair.

"hey stranger," i greet him. he cuts his daydreaming out the window and acknowledges my existence. 

"oh my gosh, phil, i didnt think i'd see you again."

"well, here i am. and what better timing, i've knocked off my shift today, so if you want to hang out and talk all day, lets go."

"oh." his face drops. "well, actually, you've caught me on a bad day, i have a few things i have to do, so we may not be able to talk very much."

"thats okay," i assure him. "are you free this weekend? you could hang out at my apartment and i'll make you a coffee or something and we can have a chat."

"that sounds really nice phil, thank you."

"no need to thank me! just want to make sure you're not lonely," i smiled. i pull my phone out of my pocket. "whats your number?"

dan's eyes change to a deeper brown. he seems shocked. "um, do you mind if we just meet here before going to yours? im not sure where my phone is to be quite honest."

"oh, no, that's more than fine," i let out a light chuckle. 

* * *

 

"why do you always sit in this corner?"

"no one else ever comes to sit here. other than you of course." his grin widens. "how's work?"

"stressful, i've missed two deadlines for reports so far this week and i have a management meeting on monday and my brain has melted."

"sounds like you could use a few coffees, and a break."

"speaking of coffees," i begin. "how come whenever i see you here, you're never drinking one?"

"sometimes i just enjoy the view." he chuckles softly as he gazes out the window.

"i agree." his eyes are hypnotising to look at but i find myself wanting more. i enjoy my view just as much as he enjoys his. 

* * *

 "dan." i look in the mirror, repeating the same phrase over and over. it feels comfortable to say it out loud, however, my nerves are getting the best of me, and im unsure about going through with it. "ok, phil, you've got this. just remember to smile, and be yourself."

four knocks against the wooden door.  _he's here._

"dan," i usher him into the house, without hesitation. 

"are you hungry?" i ask.

"not really, i ate before i came over."

"ahh, well, perhaps a coffee?"

"that sounds nice."

i follow him into the lounge, and he turns to look at me. "thanks for inviting me over phil."

"dont thank me dan, i always enjoy your company."

his cheeks flush a bright pink. we sit on the couch for hours, watching movies, telling stories of our childhood, sharing jokes. every word that leaves his lips leave me in wonder, and i can't imagine a better time than right now. "so dan..?"

* * *

"phil." his voice trails off.

"dan."

"are you sure?"

"i'll say it again in case you didn't hear me, dan, i think im in love with you."

"you do realise that you cant, right?"

"it hasn't stopped me so far, has it?"

"phil, it's not that simple."

"if you dont feel the same way about me dan, just tell me."

"phil."

"say it."

"i think im in love with you too."

i look up. i watch his eyes swell up but he holds back.

"i love you phil. ever since you first spoke to me at the coffee shop, up until now."

"then what makes this difficult?"

his shoulders slump. he sits down on the couch next to me, centimetres apart. i have the urge to pull him in for a kiss, to show him how much i love him, but i restrain myself. 

"i thought you knew. i thought the first time you met me, you only spoke to me because you knew," he mumbles under his breath.

"knew what?"

"i cant believe we've been talking for months and you still didn't know." he continues. "im sorry phil, im so, so sorry. i never wanted to hurt you."

i grip my hair in frustration. "what do you mean? you haven't hurt me!"

"i have, i've let you fall in love with me. this can't be."

"dan?"

it comes in threes. three words. i expected "i love you" or "there's someone else" or "im moving cities" but no. 

"phil, im dead."

he begins to tear up, and as i watch him choke on his words, i piece together the pieces.   
he always sat in the corner of the coffee shop alone.  
he never drank coffee.   
he couldn't call me.   
he was dead.  
dan was  _dead._  
and yet i still loved him whole heartedly.  


i wonder why im always intrigued by the strangest of people.  
i enjoy a good mystery.  
so when i noticed the brown haired boy sitting in the corner of the coffee shop four months ago, without a coffee, i thought it was incredibly mysterious, and i wanted to know his story. and now i do. but his story has ended. and i never got the chance to be a part of it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shitty idk im not really used to writing au's so sorry


End file.
